


Couting Bricks.

by nctoothies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, caring memories, don't hope a good ending!, im crying a bit, im so bad oh shit, jisung fight to his father early, jisung is stressed, not stablished relationship, sung just love lele :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctoothies/pseuds/nctoothies
Summary: jisung and chenle, usually meet on the old red brick wall every single day.  but unfortunately, this time, chenle was not there.“If you need to, just call me to count bricks, and I'll be here with you”.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 8





	Couting Bricks.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm here again, writing something to cry again, and yep i'm crying.  
> so explaining, jisung fighted against his father and he was just needing chenle. and, this is all in jisung pov.
> 
> hope you like it. (*´˘`*)♡

Pure adrenaline filled him, his chest heaving, rising and falling as his heart pumped blood quickly creating more sweat, making him more tired and causing the dark-haired boy to stumble and almost fall to his knees on the cracked and pitted concrete pavement.

  


He still had the feeling that he was being followed, so he looked back, over and over again, avoiding doing it for a long time so as not to hit something head-on while listening, the backpack hitting his back, causing the anime keychains to make soft noises. He breathed air as his forehead ran warm sweat, making his hair stick there while his eyes were wide with fear.

  


It didn't take long to reach that same meeting place every day, where they shared stuffed donuts, a glass of coke and a white headphone that was so grimy, because was used so often while watching skater videos. He could remember each of the smiles and good laughs that they shared there, the day they stained their uniforms with ketchup from a poorly made sandwich, or when they narrowly dropped the precious PSP into the rainwater.

  


When they drank a bottle of alcoholic drink and soon gave up on going that route in life, or when they kept on guessing until the sunset that brought the sunset with them. Or the day they had their first kiss. First kiss... Jisung remembers him very well, remembers the chills in his forearms and the feeling of lightness; the heart beating fast and the cheeks getting hot and red.

  


It was like he was in paradise while remembering all of this, but unfortunately he had to come back to reality when he stopped in front of the red wall with weird graffiti, and the letters "J + Z" scrawled in white in a pen.

  


Finally he could breathe, resting his hands on his knees while letting his head droop, taking the time to fill every cell in his body with air. He lifted his back and walking, listening to the stones on the floor grind under his dirty shoes, sat down on one of the stools that the young people had separated - at the request of Chenle who hated sitting on the floor - still shaking with a little desperation. He took out his cell phone with a broken and distorted corner due to the recent discussion he had with his father, opened the conversation application with difficulty and went directly to Chenle's contact.

  


"Hey man, shall we count bricks?" he wrote by erasing and erasing letters, then sending, knowing that the chinese boy would understood what that type of "morse code" meant.

  


And then, Jisung waited. He waited for an answer from his colleague, probably an almost lover, while looking at the broken corner of his cell phone; the colors that popped while the screen was on always attracted Park's eyes, who were afraid that the device would suddenly explode. 3, 5, 10, 15 minutes passed and Chenle had practically disappeared without informing the boy who was younger, or without even having had a good day beforehand.

  


Jisung instantly worried, as if Chenle were his rightful son. He started to fill his chat with messages seeing that little by little they stopped sending, he called him several times and they all went to voicemail. He was starting to despair, he was trying to stay calm, but Chenle's lack made him weird and stressed, as if the boy were some kind of daily medicine for the brunette's veins, which he was gradually squeezing his hands around his hair, with tears streaming thin and fast down Jisung's white cheeks.

  


_Chenle had abandoned him_.

  


He couldn't think of anything else, his brain started spitting out things that didn't help much and only made the situation worse; making the young man's heart squeeze and his nose wrinkle in sudden stress, anger rising in his chest mixed with sadness. Irrational, immoral.

  


“Why, why did I come to believe you? I'm an idiot, I should have known. ” he began to curse under his breath as he curled up under the small wooden bench.

  


He heard a notification pop from his cell phone, and despaired at just staring at a message from his operator on the screen. And as as drop of water the cell phone went to the floor, shattered in pieces, broken apart, as well as the heart of Jisung who remembered the phrase “I will always be here, whatever happens. If you need to, just call me to count bricks, and I'll be here with you. ”

  


He let out a cry as he stamped his foot in a little pool of water, crying again, throwing the hood over his head, walking again under the disassembled cell phone. He would go anywhere, anywhere that did not resemble the Chinese boy.

  


And in the meantime, Chenle was crying alone, twisted and curled up on an airplane seat, stuck in his mind, _counting bricks._


End file.
